Tout est permis en amour
by samiaaaa
Summary: Drago Hermione sont ensembles, (ouais for my grande soeur titi5960), ensuite Drago va .... ( song fic en même temps...)
1. Default Chapter

Je dédie cette fic à ma grande soeur qui aime les drago/mione, même si chui pas trop fan de ce couple mais plutôt d'Harry/mione, alors kiss et voilà l'histoire....  
  
&&  
Hermione et Drago sortent depuis leurs sixième année ensemble, au début Hermione pensait qu'il voulait la mettre sur sa fameuse liste, mais en réalité, il l'aimait, il l'aimait sincèrement, elle avait cédée pour ce grand homme d'un mètre 80, blond aux yeux gris et son sourire angélique. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle s'était mise à dos Harry et Ron, mais elle en souffrait tellement que son amour était parti voir Harry et leurs avait demandé qu'il me pardonne.  
Maintenant, ils sont en septième année, au mois de février, et cela fait 9 mois que ces deux tourteraux sont ensemble, préfet-en-chef, et vivent tranquillement, sans que personne ne leurs disent rien, bien sûr le père de Drago avait fait son apparition et celui-ci lui dit, que c'était pour se distraire, son père lui a quand même fait la morale en disant que c'était mauvais pour sa réputation de s'afficher ainsi avec une "sang de bourbe", mais à toutes ces reflexions, Lucius revit Hermione qu'il n'avait pas aperçut depuis leurs deuxième année... Elle avait changée, des cheveux longs fins, lisses et ondulés aux pointes, ses yeux caramel, son sourire démoniaque l'avait fait changé d'avis, il avait dit à a son fils d'en profité et l'avait quitté.....  
  
Désormais, ils étaient heureux, très heureux, Hermione avait un petit-ami qui l'aimait, un grand frère : Ron, et un meilleur ami ; Harry.  
Ron sortait avec Lavande depuis maintenant 3 semaines, court peut-être mais il avait l'air de bien s'entendre, Ron est le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch. Harry lui, eh bien, il avait avoué à Hermione et Ron son homosexualité, Ron l'avait tout d'abord mal pris...  
  
Ron: BAH! j'ai cohabiter avec un homosexuel depuis maintenant 7 ans!  
  
Hermione: RON!  
  
Ron: c'est contre les lois de la nature c'est répugnant!  
  
CLAC!  
  
C'était parti tout seul, Hermione l'avait giflée. Harry avait les yeux baissés les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Hermione: comment peux-tu dire ça Ron Weasley ? je ne te reconnais plus ?! Harry est ton meilleur ami ne l'oublie pas, il a beau être homosexuel, il n'en reste pas moins ton meilleur ami! Alors laisse le vivre sa vie, car si tu es un bon ami Ron, si tu l'es réellement;, tu devrais accepter Harry tel qu'il es, car pour moi il es quand même mon meilleur ami et le sera toujours...  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui et lui souria, il lui renvoya son sourire puis se tourna vers Ron.  
  
Ron: désolé Harry.. c'est juste que ca me fait drôle  
  
Harry: je te pardonne  
  
Et c'était reparti comme avant, bien sûr Ron n'acceptait toujours pas ça, mais faisait de très grand effort, surtout lorsqu'harry complimentait un gars, mais pour son inteligence pas pour sa beauté non Harry était trop timide, Ron s'étouffait à table ou toussait ou grognait, Hermione lui lançait des regards noirs...  
  
&  
  
Hermione était allongée sur la longue chaise, sur la terrase de sa chambre de prefet en chef, elle observait le ciel en ce mois de janvier, à noël, elle avair offert un magazine des plus bo goss du Quidditch à Harry qui avait rougi, Un balai, un éclair de feu à Ron avec qui elle avait cotisé avec Harry qui était fou de joie! Elle avait offert à Drago un album photo d'eux ensemble, et il lui avait offert une très belle nuisette, elle se souvint elle était rouge de honte! Apparement, il voulait passer le stade supérieur mais pas elle, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas, peut-être la peur de se sentir après cela femme et ne plus être qu'une petite jeune fille.  
Elle sourit à cette pensée puéril.  
  
Drago: j'espère que tu pensais à moi...  
  
Hermione se releva de peur  
  
Hermione: t'as pas honte de me faire peur...  
  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui et l'étreigna  
  
Drago: alors tu m'as pas répondu, c'est à qui que tu pensais, à ton amant eihn!  
  
Elle sourit, c'était une petit délire entre-eux...  
  
Hermione: mais bien sûr mon amant, tu sais le grand blond aux yeux gris et son sourire angélique...  
  
Drago: oh lui  
  
Hermione: lui oui, celui que j'aime  
  
Drago: et tu m'aimes plus que lui...  
  
Hermione: je ne pense pas.... il ni y'a que lui que j'aime  
  
Drago: argh, et comment il s'apelle que je le frappe  
  
Hermione: un certain drago, drago malefoy  
  
Drago: ah lui, ce beau goss..  
  
Hermione lui mit une petite gifle: t'as pas honte!  
  
Elle l'embrassa, il l'étreigna....  
  
Hermione: t'étais où ?  
  
Drago: ah euh, à la biblio  
  
Hermione; un devoir ?  
  
Drago: ouais en divination  
  
Hermione: tu m'aideras  
  
Drago: bien sûr, on reste le soleil va se coucher dans 1/2 heure..  
  
Hermione: d'accord  
  
Et ils s'étreignirent tout en observant le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus oranger en ce mois de janvier.... 


	2. I hate you!

1 semaine s'était écoulée depuis leurs nuit au coucher du soleil. Mais Hermione trouvait Drago de plus en plus distant, elle décida d'aller lui parler.  
Elle avança donc vers leurs salle commune de préfet en chef et le trouva assis, un livre de potions à la main et un verre d'alcool de l'autre. Ses lunettes lui donnaient un air intello. Il était assis tel un roi, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se leva et lui sourit.  
  
Drago: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Hermione; te parler  
  
Drago : me parler ?  
  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
Hermione: je trouve que tu es distant avec moi Drago qu'est- qui se passe ?  
  
Il enleva ses lunettes, les déposa sur la table, se massa le front, avança vers Hermione.  
Il la saisit des deux bras et la regarda.  
  
Drago: cela fait désormais 9 mois et plus que l'on est ensemble Hermione, et, et je trouve que notre relation stagne, je veux dire, écoute, tu sais bien que je.. t'aime mione, mais, je voudrais qu'on aille plus loin dans la relation, je ne veux pas te brusquer tu le sais, mais ça me gène.  
  
Hermione: une histoire de cul c'est ça qui t'intéresse!  
  
Hermione s'était énervée et s'était détachée de l'emprise de Drago qui la regarder désormais tristement et hébété qu'elle pense cela!  
  
Drago: tu racontes n'importe quoi mione! Si je voulais du cul comme tu le dis si bien, je serai sorti avec une autre personne comme chang!  
  
Hermione: désolé, je je suis désolé, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas, j'ai peur et ?  
  
Drago: tu n'as pas à avoir peur mione, je serai là pour toi  
  
Hermione lui sourit et quitta la salle, le laissant seul.  
  
&&  
  
Elle avança vers la bibliothèque, c'était le seul endroit où elle aimait être, non pas seulement pour y travailler comme une vulgaire "rat de laboratoire" non, mais parce qu'elle aimait réfléchir dans cette endroit, s'asseoir près d'une étagère de livre et regardait ces gens autour d'elle pensait, lire, réfléchir, c'était calme.... Fou n'est-ce pas, mais bon, elle y arriva, et s'assit à sa table habituelle, et détourna son regard vers un couple qui laissait en cachette " sexe et contraceptions sorciers", elle sourit et rit lorsque le jeune couple s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient épiés, ils dégagèrent vite de ce "coin" de la bibliothèque rouge de honte.  
A vrai dire, elle aimait Drago elle en était sûr,e t il l'aimait car comme il lui avait dit, si leurs relations était fondé sur du sexe, il aurait été voir chang.  
Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance, ce serait lui l'homme de sa vie, c'est lui qu'elle aime, c'est lui!  
Elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre en courant.  
Elle entra dans leurs salle commune, mais n'y trouva pas Drago, elle fit mine d'incompréhension avec ses épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
Elle trouva la nuisette qu'il lui avait offert à noël.  
C'était une courte nuisette en soie verte! Et oui, serpentard dans le cœur, serpentard toujours! La nuisette avait un décolleté brodé par de fins fils rouge, le seul rouge couleur gryffondor! Généreux, et la petite merveille qu'elle c'était acheté elle-même, un porte-jartelle vert, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se prit une douche relaxante, son shampoing à la noix de coco, il aimait cette odeur il lui avait souvent répété.  
Elle mit la nuisette suivit de sa petite culotte et du porte jartelle. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux châtain, lisse mais ondulés aux pointes, se mit du rouge à lèvres rouge, il détestait cette couleur mais c'était juste pour le faire enragé! Lol! Elle se parfuma : Splendide [nda: que j'vous conseille de Paris, parfum qui sent super bon la rose, et ça les rends tous fou!] Et elle avança vers la chambre de Drago, s'il n'y était pas tans pis, elle s'allongerai sur son lit en l'entendant.  
  
Elle avança vers la chambre de son compagnon, et ouvrit la porte, regarda du côté gauche...  
  
Hermione: Drago, mon chéri tu es là?  
  
Elle tourna son regard à droite et....  
  
Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Drago se figea sur place: mione ?  
  
Celle-ci cria et : Oh par merlin!  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle coura vers sa chambre en pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais pleurée, enleva cette stupide nuisette et ce porte jartelle, mit son poste stéréo, la seule chose moldu qu'elle aimait et mit la chanson "WITH YOU" de Linkin Park à fond.  
  
Hermione: comment as-t-il pu me tromper avec.... je les déteste, tous les deux!  
  
&&  
Alors avec qui Drago a-t-il tromper mione ?  
Ps: sœurette, cherche pas j'te dirai rien mm si tu m'frappe :) 


	3. suite

Bonjour, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire des finissions sur ffnet, j'ai décider de vous donner le raccourci, faites copier coller dans votre barre, pour accéder à ma fanfiction du début à la suite ?sid=14391 En espérant avoir des reviews merci ;), les reviews anonymes sont comptabiliser sur twwo merci ;) 


End file.
